Ghost Rider: Road to Redemption
by Destro McCullen
Summary: Five years have passed since the end of the first season. Much has changed and Ward's life is no exception a deal life with the devil has left him a damned creature of hell. Now as the new Ghost Rider he seeks redemption but what awaits him down this new road? Will he find salvation or will he be consumed by the fires of damnation?
1. Chapter 1

_We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell. - Oscar Wilde_

Prologue:

It's been so long I barely remember what it was like to be human. My name is Grant Ward I am the Ghost Rider a cursed soul doomed to do the devil's bidding. It all started after I was arrested I was locked in a hole for God only knows how long. At first when Mephisto approached me I thought I'd gone crazy but when he told me he could save me from my fate I jumped at the chance.

Pretty pathetic I traded in being one monster's bitch for being another. I think that's what Skye would tell me if she knew if any of them knew that's probably what they would say. It's funny he told me all I had to do in exchange for my freedom was make one little sacrifice. He forgot to tell me what that sacrifice was.

Needless to say the price was high, higher than I could ever imagine. Our deal was rigged you see at first I thought I was just doing one favor for him. He asked me to kill a man a pastor in a small town barely on the map. I didn't understand why I'd never been asked to kill a man for no reason it seemed so strange but I did it God help me I did it.

I killed that pastor, I left his wife a widow and his children without a father. By doing so I damned myself everything I did before every kill was for a reason a stupid reason because I felt like I owed Garrette but when I killed that man to complete my deal I killed out of a complete selfish desire to save my miserable life by doing so I damned my soul and it became Mephisto's property forever.

The first thing he did was drag me straight to hell where I was tortured relentlessly all to burn out any last trace of my humanity. They would torture me to the point of death and often times to death. Then they'd fix me up as good as new or bring me back to life. I must have died and been cut up over and over in ways not even I could imagine more times than I can count.

The reason they did this was simple they wanted to erase my humanity before they gave me the power of a demon named Zarathos. They wanted to drive the humanity out of me because they didn't want another Johnny Blaze on their hands whoever that is. I don't much about being a rider for hell in fact their hadn't been one since the nineteen seventies I guess that was when Johnny Blaze was around I guess it doesn't matter in the end.

Took me a while but I broke free of Mephisto's hold over me though my freedom was freely given I am still at his beck and call. I left the armies of hell only to find out that a worse fate awaited me. I wasn't part of the world of man any more I had no home or friends, I couldn't return to hell either I didn't want to give Mephisto the satisfaction of being proven right and of course I was forever barred from entering heaven. How ironic I had found myself in a hell of my own making maybe that's why Mephisto freed me he knew what awaited me my own hell. But maybe that's why Mephisto did it perhaps he knew the illusion of freedom was the ultimate hell.

My name is Grant Ward I am a damned soul cursed to wander all of creation and this is my story this is the story of the Ghost Rider.

Chapter One:

Ward tossed and turned in the bed as the visions of flames consuming his body persisted no they weren't visions they were memories. They were his memories of being tortured in hell. He screamed in pain as his skin burned away leaving nothing left but a skeleton. Slowly a black aura wrapped around him forming a spiked black leather jacket, pants, spiked gloves and black boots. Finally his chains broke free from his wrists and ankles they swirled around him like a snake while melding together until they wrapped around him.

He was no longer a human he was now a demon in the form of a fiery skeleton. The demon roared and Ward jutted awake "Damn I could have done without that nasty memories."

"Well, well, have a pleasant sleep Rider?" A thin and creepy voice cackled.

"Scarecrow." Ward hissed as he watched a man dressed in rags wearing gloves that were like Freddy Krueger trade mark knife glove. "What are you doing here? Were you the one who gave me that nightmare? How many times do I have to tell you demons to stay out of my mind!"

"Ha! Your mind? Don't you mean Mephisto's mind? I mean you do belong to him no matter what anyone else says the fact remains you are his lap dong a longer leash doesn't change that."

Ward didn't waste time pulling out his gun aiming it at the raggedy freak show. "Get out of here you psychotic excuse for a monster."

"Ooh!" Scarecrow jumped across the room doing a somersault in midair "You know if I was still human like I was back when the last Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze was around. I might actually be scarred of a gun. Just relax I'm not here to piss you off Ward actually I'm here to give some good news Coulson and that Asian chick May wasn't it? They're getting hitched! Everyone is invited the geek duo, Triplet, even Skye youre old flame! No pun intended. Here's an invitation to get in to the party if your'e feeling nostalgic." Scarecrow tossed it into the air.

Ward caught almost immediately "How did you get this?"

"Oh here, there, off the dead body of one of Coulson's distant relatives no one he'll miss. That I can assure my friend." Scarecrow chuckled. "Oh but here is the best part my friend. It's only a half hour drive you've got plenty of time to make it and see your old team one last time. Wont it be good to see them all happy after all the pain you've caused them?"

Ward paused for a moment it would be nice but he knew he wouldn't be welcomed the world believed he was dead and that's how he wanted it. Still he wanted to see if they were okay, no he needed them to be okay Especially Fitz, it was funny some would say that with his power to travel to any dimension and planet he was free. But that's not how he saw it at all the freedom to go anywhere he wanted when he wanted was a lie Mephisto still had power over him.

"Fine I'll go but I won't be making a public appearance."

Saint Paul's Cathedral...

Coulson was straightening his sweating nervously "Come on you've been through worse then this. Marrying May shouldn't be that difficult."

Triplett walked dressed in a tuxedo "Hey man everyone is waiting for you."

"I can't do this." Coulson muttered shaking "I mean married? I'm an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent I can't expect May and I to just settle down like that."

Triplett put his hands on Coulson's shoulders "Calm down, breathe."

"Thanks I don't know what got into me."

"Coulson look at me I've been with you and you're team for five years nothing is going to go wrong. I mean seriously it's not like the devil himself is going to show up." Triplett had no idea how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know you're a good person Ward and you can choose to be good.-Fitz_

Mexico Two Years Earlier…

Garcia filled up the syringe with heroine smiling like a sick dog as a battered and naked Skye struggled to move her wrists chained to a wall "You know I have to admit you've put up quite a fight. I mean my men and I have been having all sorts of fun but you still haven't spilled S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets I admire that."

Skye spat at him "You are going to have to do a lot better than torture and rape if you want to get anything from you sick son of a bitch."

He laughed "Oh don't worry I'm done with pain sweetheart I'm going to make you feel better than you have ever felt and when I'm done you'll tell me all I want to know." Garcia stepped toward the agent to inject the drug into her "Maybe when this is all done I'll put you to work on a nice little street corner." He forcibly grabbed her arm and injected the drug into her it quickly took effect.

Bang!

Garcia jumped at the sound of something crashing to the floor the sound echoing throughout the building "What the hell was that?" Garcia asked using his radio.

"Oh god!" a voice cried on the radio.

"This is Garcia what the hell is going on?" He shouted into the radio "Is it S.H.I.E.L.D. are they coming for the girl?"

"Sir it's not them it's… its el Diablo! No stay away! Get the hell away from me!" The next sounds were screaming and gun fire.

"Diablo?" Garcia asked not being able to understand why his underline was shouting the Spanish word for devil.

Garcia pulled out a gun walked toward the door to the hallway sweating with fear he was about to step out into the hall way when something grabbed him throwing him back in Garcia cried out in pain and then in terror as he saw Ghost Rider "What the hell? What the hell are you!"

Ghost Rider looked over at Skye who was now in a haze falling deeper and deeper into a drug induced hallucination. Realizing the horrors done to her he clenched his fist rushing Garcia slamming him to the floor completely disregarding the man's cries for mercy "**You are going to die screaming pig!**"

"No! Oh god please don't kill me I give up I surrender I'll tell S.H.I.E.L.D. whatever they want to know! Just please don't kill me!" Garcia shouted crying like a little girl.

"**Do I look like I am S.H.I.E.L.D. you disgusting filth!**" Ghost Rider shouted his voice echoing.

"Oh god."

"**Not even close!**"

"Please spare me!" Garcia sobbed not daring to look the Ghost Rider in the eyes for the sheer fact he could not cope with what he was seeing, a demon standing right before him.

"**Look into my eyes pig!**"

"No!"

"**Look into my eyes!**"

Garcia hesitantly looked crying his eyes out as he looked right into the face of the Ghost Rider. "What are you?"

"**Jacob Garcia your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent feel their pain!**"

"No!" Garcia tried to look away but he couldn't he just watched in horror as the rider showed him images of the women he'd raped the families he'd slaughtered the things he'd stolen over his life and the countless innocent lives he'd corrupted all wrapped in fire.

When it was over Garcia's eyes looked as if they'd been burned out, his body had gone cold and the Ghost Rider let go of his victim not even paying attention as the corpse fell to the floor.

Ghost Rider walked over to Skye terrified she'd been given a lethal injection but thankfully she wasn't in life threatening danger "**I'm sorry Skye I'm so sorry. I promise to always protect you even if it means you hate me forever I'll never stop protecting you from the shadows. I hope one day you can forgive me and remember me as the man I was before Hydra. I love you Skye.**"

With that said he picked up the drugged Skye and carried her out of the room disappearing into the darkness.

Present Day…

Ward drove down the highway planning only to pass by the wedding he had no intention of stopping. Why would he? The last thing they needed was him back in his life he knew that was true well he was hoping it was the truth.

Ward was at a cross roads when lightning struck the ground in front of him and a voice shouted "Stop Rider!"

Ward barely stopped his motorcycle coughing when the smoke entered his lungs. It didn't take long for the smoke to clear and when it did he found himself standing before thee, Doctor Strange.

"What do you want Doctor Strange?" Ward asked clearly irritated.

"Your help Ward, Mephisto is plotting something and I fear it involves you. The supernatural community is buzzing everyone and everything is convinced he's up to something big." Strange explained speaking firmly.

Grant rolled his eyes "Mephisto is always plotting something Strange. Besides you know I can't stand against him he made sure I was still under his thumb despite freeing me."

"I fear it involves your old team Ward." Strange crossed his arms.

"Well duh his flunky that freak Scarecrow popped by this morning gave me a wedding invitation. I know something is brewing I just don't know what. So Doctor Strange are you here to help me or not?"

Doctor Strange rolled his eyes he couldn't believe how frustrating Ward was to work with at times. "Yes I am going to help you Ward but we need to be smart about this Mephisto is well connected he's got politicians in his pocket and other such influential people from across the world this is a dangerous game."

"Yeah don't remind me I just hope we can stop his plan whatever it is."

"How are you doing by the way Ward? I heard you went psycho on a Mexican terrorist a few years ago and I was worried that you went bad."

Ward bit his lip and clenched the handle bars hiding his rage "That prick raped Skye and he turned her into a drug addict God only knows what would have happened to her if I hadn't showed up."

"How is she by the way? I know you shadow her to keep her safe."

Ward paused for a moment it was difficult talking about her he didn't know why but his time in hell or the netherworld had changed him in ways he didn't think was possible "She's doing better I know she just got out of rehab for the second time a few months ago. She's stayed clean thank god."

His voice now speaking in a sad tone Doctor Strange gave his friend a sympathetic look "Look Ward I know you think, you don't deserve happiness but at some point you will have to face Skye. You are going to have to ask her for forgiveness one day. Ward you may not believe it but you can choose to be good."

Ward stayed quiet avoiding eye contact with his friend "You know Strange it's funny I had a friend who once said that to me at the time I didn't believe him but now…"

"Now what?"

"I guess now I'd be happy if I could see whatever it is he saw in me or rather I wish I could go back and fix the hell hole that is my life. I wish I was still part of the team."


	3. Chapter 3

_You can't undo what's been done that will be with you forever but trying to trying to hold on to this life clinging to the person you thought you could be that's hell. – Melinda May_

Five Years Ago...

Ward sat in the darkness of his cell he'd been sentenced to solitary confinement his only break from that was being dragged off to some interrogator to be questioned. "What a sorry sight you are." A voice muttered from the darkness.

"Huh?" Ward jumped out of his seat startled by what he'd heard "Whose there?"

Mephisto stepped out of the darkness smiling and bearing his sharp teeth like a hungry predator "Oh just a friend I'm here to offer you deal."

"What's with the outfit are you an asguardian?" Ward asked studying the man's wardrobe.

Mephisto laughed "No my neighborhood's a lot rougher than anything in the nine realms. I've had my eye on you for a very long time Grant. Since you were conceived inside your mother if truth be told."

Ward couldn't help but feel uneasy "What do you mean?"

Mephisto laughed pacing around the room circling Ward like a shark "Oh come on did you really think a person from your family could just join S.H.I.E.L.D. just like that? I've invested a lot of time and energy into you like an investment. And after watching you grow and prosper I've decided to make you the most important deal of your miserable unremarkable life. I'm going to give you, your freedom for a price of course."

"What price?" Ward asked feeling a chill down his spine.

Mephisto looked around the dark room as if Ward had something of value he then tuned to Ward and smiled "Oh… I think I'll take your soul."

Ward laughed "Are you kidding me is this some kind of joke? There is no such thing as a soul. I mean Thor the god of thunder he is real, things like souls and hell not so much."

Mephisto let out a sigh handing a rolled up scroll to Ward "I can see I'm going to have to convince you. Why don't you have a look?"

Ward unraveled the scroll and found some weird language he'd never seen before as skimmed the strange writing the paper cut his finger and the blood dripped right on to the signature line.

Mephisto smiled wickedly "I'll take that as a yes." He took the contract from Ward effortlessly. "When you wake up you'll be miles from this prison which will be engulfed in flames and everyone inside will die allowing the world to think Grant Ward S.H.I.E.L.D.'s greatest traitor died in a horrendous fire. You will of course do me one small favor afterwards. Oh and as a small bonus that British nerd Fizz-"

"Fitz" Ward correct still not buying what Mephisto was selling.

"Fizz, Fitz whatever like I care about some nobody human prodigy point is he'll wake up like he never even got hurt to. It'll be like your death spawned a miracle and everybody gets a happy ending and the evil villain Ward rots in the ground."

Ward scoffed not buying a single word Mephisto was telling him "Yeah sure what ever. Anything else I need to know Satan?"

Mephisto smiled like there was some sort of inside joke only he was privy to "No nothing I can think of. Just remember you'll owe me a very big payment and nobody breaks a deal with me well without pay big for it just ask Johnny Blaze."

"Who is Johnny Blaze?"

Mephisto grew cold and bitter like Ward crossed some invisible line that slightly upset Mephisto "It doesn't matter he doesn't concern you now I have business elsewhere we'll talk again later. Oh and if you know what's good for you never mention that name to me ever again."

Saint Paul's Cathedral Present Day...

Ward and Doctor Strange had arrived at the wedding just in time they remained hidden behind some trees watching the affair from outside still Ward was more than a little skeptical "So you're sure this spell of yours is going to work?"

Doctor Strange smiled at him arrogantly "Of course it will work when they look at you Ward no one will even recognize you. Still I have to ask you this why you are really here."

Ward shrugged "To see what Mephisto's up to of course. It's not that I care about anyone else here it's just I want to make sure he's not going to do anything to screw up my life anymore."

Doctor Strange smirked not believing his comrade "Sure and it's got nothing to do with that pretty bridesmaid in the pink dress next to the one called Simmons. What's her name again? Oh yeah she's called Skye."

Ward scoffed "Please it's been five years I don't even remember her name well not until you reminded me of it."

"Then what was all that we were talking about Ward earlier you didn't seem to be having memory problems then."

Ward's face started to turn red. "Look I'm not part of their world anymore Steven their world is a full of aliens, and the monsters of science mine is a world where hell and the monsters under the bed are real. So please just cast the spell already Strange let me stay ghost. I belong in the shadows now as one of the living dead it's no less than I deserve."

"Alright as you wish admittedly though I think you went overboard with calling yourself one of the living dead." Strange grinned "Oh and by the way Ward I want to talk to you about a proposition."

"What proposition?"

"I'm forming a supernatural team I'm thinking about something with the word midnight in it. What do you think? Are you in?"

Saint Paul's Cathedral...

Ward waited till Doctor Strange had cast his spell and the two entered the wedding it was both sad and nostalgic. As he walked through the crowd of guests waiting for the wedding to start.

He couldn't believe how well the spell was working no one recognized him he really was like a ghost and then he bumped into someone, a woman in a pink strapless dress. "Hey watch it!" She yelled.

"You watch-" Ward went cold when he saw her face it was like time had stopped and he completely froze almost unable to speak "Skye?" All he could think was: _Why isn't she with the other bridesmaids why does have to be here in front of me? Why did it have to be her? Why can't I be free of the past?_


	4. Chapter 4

Ward was sweating his heart racing why did it have to be Skye? Why did it have to be her? Everything felt like it was speeding up he couldn't hear anything then he finally came down to Earth when he heard Skye shouting "Hey jackass!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah I'm talking to you how the hell do you know my name?"

"Oh um…" Ward was nervous not knowing what to say to her "Well who in S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't heard of you. I mean you and your team are famous you took down that… traitorous back stabbing Garrett really you and Coulson are an inspiration." _Please buy it Skye I'm in no mood for running._

"Look are you going to help me find May or not?"

"Wait May is gone?"

"Dude she's BMIA!"

"I'm sorry what?" Ward asked feeling dumbfounded.

"Bride Missing In Action!"

"Oh. Oh! Uh we better find her I'll…" Ward looked around desperately looking for an escape.

"Oh no you'll come with me we have to put this place on lock down ASAP!" Skye grabbed Ward by the wrist dragging him with her. _How the hell was this happening?_

Meanwhile Coulson was standing at the alter Fitz right behind him "I knew this was a bad idea Fitz. I mean people like me and Melinda don't get married."

"Man of bitch."

Coulson turned to Fitz his face turning to one of shock and anger "Excuse me?"

"I- I'm sorry Sir I saw it in a movie. Thought might put some pep in your step?" Fitz continued to sweat with fear "Okay shutting up now."

"That's a good idea Fitz how are things with Simmons?"

"We had a little fight."

Coulson laughed "Not from what she twittered."

"What? She swore she'd keep it just between us. The truth is I still blame myself about the whole Ward thing. She could have died and I-"

"Hey don't blame yourself Ward fooled us all just be glad he's out of our lives forever. Best news I heard was when I got the call about the prison explosion. Look I'm going to find Melinda you stay here hold down the fort."

Elsewhere…

"May!" Skye shouted as she and the magically cloaked Ward walked the church halls "May!"

Ward grinned "You know she's not a dog right?"

"Oh shut up…" She paused for a moment and then a realization hit her "Hey what is your name anyway?"

_Crap!_ "Oh it's uh…" "John Wayne."

"John Wayne? That's a funny name. Bet you got teased a lot in school."

"Uh… yeah you can't imagine." Ward wiped the sweat off his forehead _Come on man keep it together._

"So what level are you?"

"I can't say."

Skye laughed "Oh I get you Mr. Super Spy right?"

"Something like that I guess you could say I'm more free-lance these days. I work with S.H.I.E.L.D. every now and then but truth be told I'm more of a drifter."

"So you don't really have a home then?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks I mean at least when I was starting out me and the gang had this really cool plane. It rocked!"

"Yeah I admit you have a point I swear people take their homes for granted I-" Ward paused for a moment trying think of what to say "I can't remember the last time I stayed in a place for more than a couple of nights."

"Sounds lonely."

"It is but it's no less than I deserve, I kind of went to hell and let me tell you it's an unbelievably long way back from hell." _An unbelievably long and terrifying way back but somehow I made it not sure if I belong on this side of the gate but I made it. Now it's just a matter of staying on this side._

"So why do you it? I mean some are motivated by the money, and patriotism."

"Regret."

"Regret?"

Continuing their search Ward said nothing keeping his eyes away from her "I made some bad choices and now I'm trying to make up for them. Haven't you ever felt like you owed the world something Skye? Haven't you ever woken up with a throbbing pain in your chest that feels like it's a black hole and it never goes away?"

Skye was blown away she honestly didn't know how to respond "Wow you sound tormented."

"You have no idea. Now let's find May."

Mean While Upstairs…

It didn't take Coulson much difficulty to find May he figured she'd be in her room ironically he was the only one to think of looking here. He opened the door cautiously and found May crying.

"Hey Melinda." Coulson spoke with a kind smile.

"I can't do this Phil." May sobbed.

"Look I know it's scary I had jitters myself." He took a seat next to her.

"I don't mean that Phil!"

"What?" Coulson was puzzled he didn't know what she meant.

"I mean this our lives as agents what the hell are we doing Phil?"

"We are getting married Melinda. After a long road we finally got to his point." He gently reached for her hand.

May gave him an intense look as tears streamed from her eyes "I'm pregnant Phil how are we supposed to raise a child?"


End file.
